Winter Maelstrom
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: She saw him by accident. But when she looked at his eyes, Naruto knew that she couldn't leave him behind.
1. Chapter 1

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox

 **Winter Maelstrom  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

xoxoxoxox

 **Summary:  
** She saw him by accident. But when she looked at his eyes, Naruto knew that she couldn't leave him behind.

 **Author's notes:  
** Technically inspired by Tsume Yuki's works. Hopefully she'll like it (if ever she sees this haha).

Also dedicated to RajMeeNa. Cheers!

So… Standard disclaimer applies. Nothing is earned in posting this story online.

xoxoxoxox

 **Chapter 1**

For what its worth, he knew that she is the most wonderful thing that came into his life.

Not that he deserves her per se.

Or that he looked for her in the midst of all the chaos happening in it.

Especially during the night he fell after a few days of evading Hydra and their new method of capturing him with another device that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The said tech truly incapacitated him - scaring him even - and rendered his body especially the metallic arm useless.

It took a few seconds upon her unexpected arrival when she looked at his horrified tear-streaked eyes, a sudden decision that comes with a ferocious tenacity that surprises him and the surrounding assailants when they felt a heavy feeling in the air as she intervened.

With a protective tilt of her gaze, she approaches him carefully and gave him an option to make a choice, she steadily held her hand and after a bit of hesitation from his part finally letting his body to stress its need to shut down allowing her to help him. The woman carried him to safety idly wondering how someone so small can carry 260 lbs. of pure muscle and a metallic arm.

It was a start of something small, nothing too significant - but it was a trust between two strangers that changes everything.

After that day, he promised to be honest with her. Everything he'd done, the lives he took... All the destruction and suffering he had caused.

Perhaps she knows about him more than Steve does. Or what he became after that fateful day.

And yet, just like he knew what that punk would do, she accepted him - faults and all. She even gave him a hug. A hug so warm that he couldn't stop himself from crying. All the hardships, the pain, and the loneliness he felt after becoming that _thing_.

"You are not a _monster_. They are. But if you want to see a real one, someone far more troublesome than some worthless piece of trash you knew, I can introduce you to Kurama. He is far more scarier than those Hydra scum." She said one day after telling her everything, wondering as to why she is wasting her time with someone like him. Not even wondering who this 'Kurama' is and how he can be far more terrifying than the Winter Soldier.

So she took it upon herself to remind him that he is still a human being. Not as that young man from Brooklyn who followed his best friend into a war he never wanted to be a part of. Not as the weapon Hydra forced him to be. But as a man trying to pick up the broken pieces of his own self. A man who may be out of time but vows to be a better person than he was before.

For her.

But then fate reminded him of an inescapable truth, that no matter what he do, Hydra will never let him go.

He also knew, deep in his heart, that he could never drag her into this mess. She is too good.

Too kind.

With a frantic look that he hid perfectly from her eyes, the Soldier promises to do whatever he can to protect her, regardless if it cost him his freedom. Even Bucky Barnes agrees.

Hoping that her face will remain in his memory after they try to take everything away from him again.

However, she never lets go of his hand.

And with a smile brighter than the sun or the colour of her hair, Naruto Uzumaki kisses him in the lips earning Bucky a blush and a bewildered look on the Soldiers face as she stood to her full height (he does admit that she looks bigger in life not because of her physical size), steps protectively in front of him and glows.

What happened after that remained seared into his mind.

And despite everything that occurred that day, she never lets his hand go.

 _"You are precious to me, James… That is why I'll never forgive these people for what they did to you… And if you just ask me to, I'll destroy all them and make them burn…"_

.  
.

When Steve came later that day after receiving a text from an unknown number, they came to investigate the aftermath of a battle near the location they knew where Bucky was last seen, he was surprised to see a young woman waiting for their arrival. At her feet lies Hydra's men tied like a sack of potatoes. Natasha subtlety maneuvered herself so that they can surround the stranger and prevent her from making a move if she turns out to be 'unfriendly'.

They do not know if the message came directly from her which makes her suspicious to an extent and what this action means to all parties involved. The blonde immediately noticed Natasha's move judging from the slight chuckle he heard from the mysterious woman.

"When he told me not to let my guard down, I was expecting one of you to attack first and then ask later..."

Stark reacted indignantly and was heard by everyone in the comm link with Sam and Clint's amused laughter in the background.

"State your purpose and what is your involvement with Hydra?" Steve frowned when she tilted her head in response as she took something from her pocket urging Steve to raise his shield and Natasha pulled her gun out of nowhere and pointed it towards the woman threateningly.

Nodding in satisfaction from their actions, she gave them an amusing smile and cautiously placed a phone with a folded piece of paper on top of the unconscious men.

"As much as I would like to chat and give my regards to everyone, I got places to be and a worried man to cuddle," Blushing slightly from her words after a few seconds of saying it out loud, the woman scratches her cheeks embarrassingly. "Er, what I mean is, well I, uh... Right," Coughing to hide her discomfort, the woman slightly raised her bandaged arms (wrappings extended up to the tip of her hands) with the pointer and middle fingers bent in an angle as she glances towards the Captain, giving him a few parting words that shook the man to his core.

"It may take a while, but he wants you to give him more time to sort things out," With an understanding gaze, she added lightly with a small smile, "I happen to know how worrisome best friends can be, but I promise not to leave him alone on this journey and prevent him from brooding too much. So if he got tired of me sticking into his business, I know how to find you."

Natasha acted a little too late and when the woman gave Steve a teasing wink and disappears in a yellow flash leaving in her wake a three-pronged kunai with strange markings on the handle.

Stark arrived a second later scanning the surrounding area muttering incoherently under his breath. Something about unknown entities or whatnot.

Sam approaches him hesitantly and looked at the weapon in Natasha's hand.

"Captain?"

With a weary sigh, Steven Grant Rogers approaches the prisoners noticing their unconscious state and a few bullet wounds that isn't life-threatening. Taking the phone and folded parchment the unknown woman left behind, what he saw written in the paper surprises him once more earning a few worried looks from everyone.

Wanda glances at Pietro warningly preventing another snarky comment from her brother. They followed Vision dutifully to gather evidences that littered the entire warehouse.

"Steve?" Natasha prompted once more.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Steve ordered everyone to move out after securing the captives hiding the note Bucky wrote specifically for him.

A note that gave him a spark of hope that everything is going to be alright.

That Bucky will come home. Someday.

.  
.

 _Bucky's letter…_

 _I know this is some sort of payback for all the mothering I gave you in the past, especially when you're still tiny, sickly and scrawny. And I am not amused, you punk!_

 _XXYouXX XXmayXX XXcontinueXX XXchasingXX XXHydraXX XXforXX XXallXX XXIXX XXcareXX XXandXX_

 _Knowing that someone else got your back makes it a bit easier. However, Naru promises to keep an eye on you so that I'll know when you need someone who got your six._

 _Until then and for my own peace of mind - I don't want your annoying presence to bother me when I am still fixing myself - FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP CHARGING HEAD FIRST INTO ANY SORT OF TROUBLE, YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SHIT!_

 _So yeah._

 _And maybe I'll introduce you to her properly, XXwhenXX XXI'mXX XXreadyXX XXtoXX XXshareXX. XXOrXX_ _if the time is right... And I have this gut feeling that you'll like her just as how I know my Ma and sisters would._

 _Until then, take care of yourself, punk._

 _Your old friend,_

 _James Barnes_

.  
.

 _1 year later…_

Anthony Edward Stark stared at these people while typing furiously on his Stark Phone as he mutters incoherently under his breath. Beside him, Virginia "Pepper" Potts sighed internally and tried to ignore his craziness as she quietly returned the amusing glance of the only female from the group of people that called in earlier that morning for a very important meeting.

"Using the information from the files you sent to my office last week, I was able to review and take note of your country's requests, Mr. Hata-…" Frowning a bit and re-checked her documents wondering if it is a typo or something (seriously, who still uses papers nowadays), Pepper added quickly, "I mean Mr. Kakashi Hatake. My apologies, I normally know how to…"

"No need to worry, Ms. Potts," Kakashi interjected as he chuckled amusingly when he steals another glance from the man in front of him as Tony flickers his eyes from him and the mask that covers the lower half of his face, his companions especially Hinata, to Kiba (who thankfully wears the clothes Naruto brought for them) and then returned back to Shino who is still (almost) mostly covered except for a small part of his face barring the goggles he now uses.

"We do follow the same traditional honorifics albeit differently. So no need to be formal and with that said, you can definitely call me by my first name, Kakashi," Naruto did advise him to keep it simple.

"Well if you insist, although I should expect you to call me Pepper then," The woman smiled warmly in response and gestured the other man who continues to ignore everyone else as he sips from the coffee Happy brought in earlier. "And this is Tony, although you may call him Anthony or Stark. Either one works fine." Sputtering, he gawks at her as she returns his gaze with a glare. Sulkily, the man-child pouted and crossed his arms morosely and finally focused on their meeting.

Truly, the world is vast and Naruto's months of travel (regardless of her clones' added help) may not be enough. However her newest companion and 'his' information albeit outdated is a big help.

Wondering how ink and scrolls are a rarity these days. He was also briefly introduced to the wonders of modern technology called a 'laptop'. If it was available at the time of his reign, he wouldn't have to worry about paperwork and should have fully used the capabilities of his secretary just like what these C.E.O.'s normally do.

As the meeting itself moves to more important matters at hand with Hinata explaining additional provisions from the agreement between Stark Industries and the Allied Forces (all Kages agrees that it is a better wording for the alliance rather than 5 separate entities or villages), he could still not picture the man before him as somewhat extraordinary.

Granted that there are two mechanized suits hovering protectively in the background for the redhead's safety while Mr. Stark himself has a suitcase situated by his feet that Kakashi thinks may contain some kind of weapons that the man can immediately call to his aid in the event of a possible skirmish.

Naruto herself is positive that this meeting is going to be a success as it is beneficial for both parties involved. However she did warn him about something else… What was it again?

"Okay, lady and gentlemen," Stark voiced out as he removes his sunglasses after a moments of silence when Pepper finally shuts the door to her office with her bodyguards standing over it diligently. "Let's be honest with ourselves and be mindful of what you say," Frowning, the man rubs his chin and added in a not so comforting manner as the suitcase itself transforms into another suit, "…or 'do' for that matter."

Kiba whistled appreciatively while his teammates remain unmoved at the unexpected addition to their company.

Perhaps he should have removed his mask to calm the man down. Not that Kurenai's team ever saw his face unlike his cute not-so-little-anymore students.

"So tell me, Hatake-san," The man himself knows how to keep his emotions in check but as a seasoned veteran and former Hokage, Kakashi knows where and how to look. "Why would I entrust my company's name and resources to people who is protecting a known fugitive?"

Hinata who'd grown to like the man himself (quirks and all) stood straighter as she prepares herself to defend Naruto's precious person (he got to admit, her list is starting to get longer and longer especially during her out-of-the-village stint. He can even bet his Icha-Icha collection that Team 7 now lies second to the man in question). Holding his hand up, Kakashi stopped her and looked directly at the man before them.

"I am definitely certain that you already know who we are, Mr. Stark," The 6th Fire Shadow started calmly. After all, this is the reason why he is here in the first place, "I can also assure you that we mean no harm. And that we strive to better understand the world outside the borders and build a steady relationship especially to certain individuals that my people believes are trustworthy with this particular endeavour." Stark raises one brow questioningly as Kakashi interjected in a serious tone. "Moving aside, I also know how people tends to blame something they can easily point their fingers into rather than the enemy who still hides in the shadows of men," Upon his nod, Shino approaches quietly and places a scroll in the middle of the conference table between the two older men. "And not once in my entire career as a shinobi that I blamed the weapon for the action of its wielder. You, among of all these people, should know that better than anyone else."

Eyeing the scroll, Tony remains silent but Kakashi can see the tension rolling within. With a tired sigh, he gestured everyone to take their leave as he stood and bowed slightly to their host. "Ah yes," Gesturing to the scroll while idly wondering why Naruto used this method of communication and if the man himself knows how to open it. "This scroll contains a letter addressed to you as a sign of good will from our Nanadaime Hokage," With a small smile, Kakashi explained knowing that the man will temporarily shift his focus from his own personal issue to another that is something far more challenging. "Well, if you can open it that is." If what he heard from the man is true, then this will be a good start.

Hinata smiled in response while Kiba snorted amusingly.

"This isn't a bomb or something that will blow up in my face, right?" Tony asks dubiously while poking the scroll with a pen.

"You do have a considerable amount of chakra for a civilian," Shino commented politely with a curious tilt of his head. His bugs do like the taste of Mr. Stark's chakra, "With that, you might be able to unseal this scroll."

"My chakra what now?" Tony drops his jaw in shock when the people disappears in clouds of smoke and leaves after the man in the mask gave him a parting wave. "Tch. How rude." The formation of the fingers is somewhat similar to what the unknown woman have used that day although hers is far more flashier.

"Tell me you got everything recorded, Friday?"

 **"Yes, boss."** Tony's A.I. replied as he took the scroll thumbing the leaf insignia on the red seal. **"I was also able to run a thorough scan of our guests and they do show signs of an unknown energy especially during the hand formation."**

"Gamma radiation?"

 **"Negative."** Interesting.

Perhaps he can deal with murderbot later on after he solves this particular puzzle.

"Alright then," Tony stood as Mark 5.2 opens up and he steps inside the armor while the windows in the room opens automatically for his departure. "Gather all the information you can find about this 'chakra' thingy. Oh and make sure to store it in my personal server." Iron Man smirked as he readied his thrusters to begin this new project.

"Fury can threw a fit for all I care, but these people came to me first. So I got to keep them for my own personal amusement." He suppose he can deal with Cap's bestie after a few considerations. And perhaps a round or two. That arm shouldn't be more sophisticated than his babies and if in case it is, dissecting it will be in his next agenda. By then, he can call it even. Maybe.

 **"If you say so, boss."**

"Ugh! Since when did you became so cheeky, you brat?"

 **"I don't understand the question. Can you repeat it for me again, please?"**

"Right. You are starting to sound like 'her'." With practiced ease, Iron Man flew out of his building after giving a few waves at the people on the street who saw his descent. "Well, whatever. Just make sure to remind Pepper of our dinner date later tonight."

 **"Sure thing boss."**

.  
.

 _6 months earlier..._

It was a very peaceful place.

A place where he can finally be him, scars and all. A place that he doesn't need to pretend or hide.

The people themselves (mostly the shinobi ones) may know who he actually is and yet they look at him like he is always been a part of the village itself, a colleague from work that just came back from a very long mission. While the majority of the populace (the civilian ones) treated him like any other ninja they knew. They also looked at him without any fear. There is respect and a bit of admiration (much to her amusement). One would think that it was the arm or the mysterious air surrounding him. But after his arrival with Naruto dragging him here and there, Bucky might have guessed the why's.

"Naruto does have this ability, whoever she touches or the people who got to know her, becomes her friend. Eventually, their lives changes because of it," Kakashi said to him after he saw his gaze following Naruto as she frets over the older woman who she calls 'Baa-chan' after evading a scroll thrown right at her face. "I know she already told you everything. That it wasn't like this before." With a soft smile, the man glances at him from the corner of his eyes, "But you should know that she never gave up despite the struggles. That she kept moving forward, to achieve her dreams, to become what she is today."

He really liked this place. Here, he doesn't need to fight anymore. Naruto herself promised that no one will force him to fight or they will face her wrath if one ever thinks of asking it from him.

However he do know that if her life is in danger, the Soldier - no, Bucky Barnes himself - will fight tooth and nail (even shed a bit of blood) to keep her safe and protect her from harm.

Her best friend slash brother, Sasuke Uchiha, gave him an assessing look after they first met. Naruto reacted badly and defended him but the man shrugged her off with a wordless grunt and all hell breaks loose after that.

It was a normal occurrence according to her peers so the rest of Team 7 minus Kakashi-san (who is still the village's leader at the time) took it upon themselves to entertain him while Naruto is distracted. But he knew that wasn't the case when it comes these people and their protectiveness over her. He decided to tag along just to know what their opinions are about his presence in her life.

Oh yes, there are a few threats in between, and the other female member of the team (the paled eyed Hyuuga might have forcefully included herself in the process) promised that what these Hydra bastards had done will pale in comparison to what she plans ( _"Me and Sakura-chan,"_ the heiress added politely) and will do to him in the event that he make Naruto cry.

Let us not forget the two village leaders and a few other assortments including a tailed bijuu residing inside of Naruto's seal (who has physically shown himself so that he can threaten his existence) and a ramen cook. There is also an academy teacher (the only other person aside from the young teen who keeps following Naruto around upon their arrival) that gave their blessing in regards to their relationship but still left a few parting words as well.

All in all, everything is going well. His life, although not perfect, is finally settling into place.

Perhaps he can invite Steve here one day. Naruto agrees to his idea as well.

.  
.

 _3 months after that first glance…_

She knew she had it coming but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Kurama even agrees that it was her worst attempt ever.

She even felt bad (after one of the clones dispel with some memories particularly James' reaction when her captor manhandled her) for making him worry. Her clones might have saw a glimpse of the Soldier after their 'target' slapped her in the face.

Knowing the importance of this mission though, she promises to make up to him after everything is all sorted out.

So she immediately set to find the other victims and found 34 young women and little girls locked inside a large room by these bastards to be sold like some kind of merchandise.

Damn it! These slave traders must be stopped at all costs.

She also learned from one of the older women that there is one teenager that was separated from the rest because she is far too valuable.

"The girl is from Wakanda. We knew she is special, creating trinkets for the little ones..." A wordless plea that Naruto happily responded with a smile.

Finding the girl was easy. Convincing her was another matter. **_"Idiot, you are using a henge,"_** Kurama muttered as Naruto mentally facepalmed herself and dispelled her illusion earning a jaw dropping reaction from the other girl. Before she can introduce herself, they were shot at and the blonde automatically created clones to distract them as she drags the girl to safety.

"How did you do that? It is an illusion, like a real one. Did my brother sent for you? Are these copies for real?" The girl questioned relentlessly not minding the commotion happening in front of her.

It didn't take long before her clones subdued their attackers but then one of the thugs tried to shoot while her back is turned. But the bullet was stopped by a metallic arm and a hard kick was returned right at the thug's chest. Her 'shield' was about to punch the man in the face giving the idiot a fatal blow but Naruto hastily stopped him. The bastard deserves the worst punishment ever but no need to sully her James' hands.

"Hey now, it's all right..." Giving him a once-over especially the arm (he rolled his eyes at her when she fingered the slight dent the bullet made), Naruto gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his chest to feel the racing beat of his heart. Now that she is close, it is starting to calm down.

"I knew the similarities are quite obvious," He noted gruffly and despite the emotions she sees in his eyes, he gently took her face and tucked her within his arms. "Heading headfirst into a fight..." With a shaky breathe, James releases his hold and looked at her. The blonde's hair tie breaks and a handful of hair fell down reaching past her waist (her hair is almost as long as her mom's which is so awesome). James took another scrunchie from one of his pockets and gave it to her. Muttering her thanks, Naruto smiled at him and quickly rebraided her hair.

"Sorry for worrying you," She admits that her action was a bit reckless. So for his peace of mind, she will try to limit any death defying stunts in the future. Kurama scoffed in response to her promise while she answered the fox back with a finger.

"Right. So are the both of you now okay or something? Or should I stand back and wait here...?" The girl shuffled slightly and glances between the two of them. But her eyes kept returning to the arm, frowning to herself.

Reminded that her work isn't done yet, Naruto hesitantly pulls herself away from James and gave him a comforting pat in the cheek. Another set of clones gave him a few ropes that they found in one of the boxes surrounding the room.

"They're here," One of the clones reported before dispelling. With a nod, Naruto took the girl's hand and led her out. James followed shortly after securing a few firearms in his person.

"What the hell happened here?" Thankfully the clones was able to tidy the trashes to one side of the hallway. Astounded, the girl looks around watching a battle zone. Good thing there isn't much blood. The teen may not be freaking out yet but Naruto knew it was only a matter of time. "Oh no, the others. I have too..."

"Relax," The blonde laughed and prevented the teen from running off. "I was brought into their room first so we started from there and took them to safety before I went to get you," Hearing the commotion down the hallway, Naruto peered slightly and saw a familiar man in a suit walking towards them. "Seems like the cavalry is here. You can go with them and this man will bring you back home. He is one of the good guys so..."

The girl tightened her hold and drags Naruto to a stop. "Something wrong, kid?"

"I thought I'd be able to rescue them on my own. I..."

Patting the girl's hair, Naruto kneeled and took her hand, "Well, I suppose you could have if we arrived a day later. But regardless of the circumstances, you were very brave back there." The girl giggled and turned to look back at James who were almost unnoticeable except that the shine of his metal arm still shows his current location.

"May I know your names?" She asks hesitantly as the girl plays with the beaded bracelet she wears (it does look fancy with various symbols etched on each bead), "I want to thank you properly, for saving me... and I-"

"Shuri!"

The girl turned and saw her caretaker slash bodyguard Mia with the man in the suit running towards her.

Happy to see her, Shuri waves back. Hopefully this 'excursion' didn't reach her family's ears. She still has much to do and going back won't allow her to prove anything. She turned to her saviour so that she can introduce her to Mia but what she saw was an empty hallway.

Disheartened as she never got to know their names, Shuri sighed sadly and accepted Mia's worrying embrace.

Hopefully, she would still get the chance to see those two before she goes back to Wakanda.

The curious side of her wanted to know how the blonde created clones to fight for her. And that illusion. Could she be one of those people her _baba_ told them in one of his stories about the other civilization that is hidden from the eyes of the world? People that can use some form of energy and manipulate the elements.

And that _arm_. It doesn't feel right. However the man was able to utilize it. Like it was always a part of him all his life. No matter. An upgrade is in order. She will make sure of it. Better yet, use an appropriate metal that is far more durable than what these white people are so fond of using. Like Vibranium.

Glancing gloomily behind her one more time, Shuri lets Mia walk her out of that place. She will also need to inquire about the other victims, that they are returned to their own families accordingly. She might also offer financial assistance. So that they won't have to grab a knives edge to make ends meet.

She knew half of the older women came here voluntarily. To find jobs and earn something for their family. Not knowing that these people will only push them down further.

"I believe this is for you, miss." The agent held a peculiar shaped weapon towards her. She never noticed the weapon at her feet. It is a three-pronged blade with some form of writing on the handle.

Taking it carefully, mindful of the sharp edges, Shuri look questioningly at him. It was a different weapon from what she had used earlier. Was it some kind of teleportation device? "You are not going to take it in for evidence?"

The man smiled in response and gestured for his men (Shuri even saw a pretty lady talking in a walkie talkie) to finish the task of rounding up the traders. "As far as I know, we were called in and assisted by a brave young girl to rescue the victims of a very suspicious and illegal operation."

"I don't understand. How?" Frowning, Shuri tried to think further as to what everything means or is happening. "You mean to say that she is not taking the credit for all of this? Why?"

The agent shrugged in response and adjusted his earpiece. "I don't know the answer to that question as well. And I don't like not knowing things. But I learned to accept the fact that not everyone wants to be in the limelight like some people I used to know," With a nod, he gave her a pat on the shoulders as Mia opened the door of their car. Despite not seeing his eyes, Shuri knew he is observing her reaction.

"You must have made an impression," His gaze towards the blade, he chuckled and shook his head amusingly. "This kunai is given to people she likes the most. And don't be surprise if you see her popping in and out occasionally like she often does with my team."

"Oh!" Her smile widening, Shuri laughed happily and tackled the man in excitement. "I hope she brings her friend. That arm must be fixed. It doesn't suit him at all."

"What arm? Who are you referring to?" The man questions the girl alarmingly but Shuri was already lost to her thoughts, planning everything ahead. Mia, not noticing the conversation happening between her and the agent, started the car and drove off leaving his questions unanswered.

"Coulson, is everything OK?" Melinda asks while watching the car where Wakanda's princess left with. Thankfully, the older brother didn't come with them on this rescue mission. There are rumours surrounding that specific country. However, they currently have enough problems on their plate than deal with these people and questionable activities from certain individuals.

"Yeah. Just tired," Giving Agent May a small smile, Phil took his phone out and sent a message to a certain number as his agent led him back to the building. "Is everything taken care off?" Perhaps, he needed to talk to 'her' one more time, if she is willing.

Her help with these kind of missions is greatly appreciated. But he needs to know what to expect in the future as she keeps on evading his inquiries about her intentions and who this other companion is and what 'arm' the princess is referring to.

Hopefully, it isn't another problem. Fury himself is already giving him a difficult task of rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. and to look for surviving agents that still follow the ideals their predecessors believed in and what the said agency originally stood for.

Maybe, she can be the new face of that hope. The Captain himself might agree as he is preoccupied by another matter in his hands (knowing that Bucky Barnes is still alive gives Phil the chills in his stomach).

.  
.

 _Present day…_

Naruto stood before a large mirror and was absently watching her reflection. Currently, she's waiting in one of the rooms prepared for their entourage by the United Nations in New York City.

Bucky is with Sasuke and both are wearing their respective ANBU uniforms (and masks) while Kakashi-sensei and Gaara are accompanying her for this press conference that will be held in front of the entire world. It is time to tell the world of their presence. Just like Wakanda have done weeks before.

Gaara may be one of the leaders of the Allied Forces and will stand by her side as her closest friend aside from the teme (the rest of the Kages agrees that she is more appropriate to be the Allied Forces' representative since she's been here before and knows how the world outside the borders works). The United Nations graciously complied with their request upon Wakanda's recommendations.

Shuri and her brother T'Challa, the current King of Wakanda, along with some of the Dora Milaje (Okoye came and the blonde is happy seeing the General again) are present to support them on this endeavor.

Although they shouldn't have come because they just finished settling the issues within their kingdom (the cousin himself is one nasty piece of work and would rather trust an outsider than his own cousin, but further bloodshed was avoided with Konoha's - or rather Naruto's insistent assistance much to T'Chaka's resigned annoyance).

"Alright, everything is all set," Shuri exclaimed satisfyingly as she gave one final sweep on Naruto's robes.

For this event, Naruto wore the ceremonial Hokage red and white robes (although she prefers her orange jacket with black trimmings and the white coat much to Bucky's agreement). The Kage hat will be removed once she is introduced alongside Gaara. Kakashi himself is wearing his Jounin uniform - that lucky old man.

"I don't feel good. It's like my head is floating…" Naruto said out loud and Okoye's lips lifted slightly while the Princess sighed and giggled as she patted her gently in the cheek.

"Right. You do look pale and about to faint or something," Tapping her chin, the younger woman has this satisfied gleam in her eyes as she texted someone in her phone. "Okay, I just called for reinforcements. He should arrive in a few seconds," Pulling the blonde down to sit at the couch, Shuri took Naruto's hat off and gently placed it at the coffee table. "Alright, I just need you to breathe with me and stay calm."

"Doll, what's wrong?" Bucky removes his mask after hastily entering the room (he knew there are certain protocols for removing the mask without the approval of his commanding officer, but who would reprimand him if she is the one having the crisis with at the moment). Okoye left after motioning the Princess to give the two some privacy. Shuri pouted as she didn't want to leave but went along regardless.

"We have 15 minutes left. I'll inform the others just in case."

"Thanks, kid," Bucky called out and Shuri smiled in response as the teen gently closes the door muttering lightly that she is not a kid.

"Maybe I should have requested Gaara to do the speech and face everyone today. I heard that he is a good speaker especially at the war or so they told me…"

The blonde babbled on and Bucky immediately knew what's wrong. Knowing just the exact thing to keep her grounded, he kissed her breathless and felt her heart started to calm down until he can hear it's steady rhythm that he knew by memory even with his eyes closed. Besides, he never got the chance to kiss her after they left Konoha.

"Feeling better?"

"You are a bastard. Teme must've corrupted you by his very presence." Naruto sulked and poked him in the ribs. Laughing at her reaction, Bucky tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind the ear. With a peck on the nose, he stands up dragging her along. Eyeing her robes, he adjusted the collar and promptly fixed her hair.

"There is no one more suited to face the world but you, Naru," Cradling her face, Bucky places one more kiss on the corner of her lips. "You who explored each and every corner past the safety of the borders separating the elemental nations from the rest of the world," Another kiss placed this time on her cheek. "You who met all kinds of people, got to know them, live with them and changed their lives," This time he kissed her forehead letting her know of his emotions and his love for her, "Changed my life…" Smiling softly at him, Naruto cradled his own face.

"If in case we met under different circumstances, I'll still save you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. Yes you would."

"And as much as I love to see you all flustered up, you do have a conference to attend to, dobe," Sasuke drawled lazily as he scrutinizes the nails on his hand (the artificial arm he was gifted with is also covered in bandages just like Naruto's own). The display this two shows might be sickening to some extent (too sweet for his tastes) but it did put a smile on his face (happy that his best friend was able to find someone who cared for her more than life itself especially after all the hardships he had caused her) although he hid it perfectly from Naruto's annoyed stare.

"I am not asking for your opinion, you bastard!" She can now screech at him which means Bucky was able to calm her down. Good.

"All right you two, settle down." At times like this, he does misses Steve. Perhaps he and Naru can visit him later after the conference.

"Yes, whatever dobe."

"Shut up you teme!"

Naruto doesn't remember anything after their brief squabble but when they are led into a large hall filled with hundreds people from around the world including the press, she freezes once more. But his hand (the artificial one - modified by Hashirama's cells with bones made of Vibranium) squeezes hers gently, reminding her that he's there. That he got her back.

After King T'Challa introduces her, Naruto steadily walk towards the podium and removed her Kage hat showing her face for the first time to the entire world.

And with a quick glance behind her back giving a teasing wink towards Bucky who shook his head amusingly (she may not see his face because of the mask but she knew he is watching her every move), Naruto faces the world and told them a story.

Well not really a story of how she dreamed to be a Hokage.

But yeah. Something like that.

xoxoxoxox

 **Author's other notes:  
** Can't stop this particular bunny. Now that it is done. I'm good to go. Time to focus on the others. Hopefully.

Oh and thanks for checking this out especially if you are plain curious or got nothing else to do. Anyways, I will greatly appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism.

Un-beta'ed so mistakes are mine. Tried the online checker thingy but since it is free - may still have some mistakes or whatever. So that's that.

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox

 **Winter Maelstrom** **  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

xoxoxoxox

 **Summary:**  
Thru this journey, she was able to see the world, learned a lot of things, met new friends, found the love of her life and conquered the world. Well, not technically. But yeah.

xoxoxoxox

 **Chapter 2**

Her travels around the world can always be considered a good story.

Or an adventure.

Or whatever term anyone can came up with.

If you ask her why, it does include everything in it.

There is action, drama, especially science fiction.

There is also a hint of mystery.

We must not forget family and friendship.

Most importantly, there is romance.

So that's that.

It is an adventure of a lifetime.

She's like a knight (or rather a ninja) in shining armor (er chakra cloak) - definitely not a damsel in distress since she is the one doing the saving - and the one that needed saving is a prince (a very good looking man that may look homeless enough with his ragged clothes and dirty appearance) who was being 'taken' against his will judging from the terrified and anguished expression on his face.

And when she arrived unexpectedly after a wrong turn (she may be a fearsome ninja respected accros the elemental nations - but she does get lost at times much to the furball's amusement), with just one look at his eyes, Naruto needed no explanations. With Kurama's assistance, the nine-tailed bijuu was able to identify who are the enemies. If only she knew what they are capable of, she should have ended their lives that day.

She approached him carefully especially when the blonde saw him flinch after she tried to touch him. Standing in front him (in a not so threatening manner) Naruto gave him a choice, _"I can help you. But only if you allow me to…_ " After that, the poor guy may have sensed her sincerity, took her hand hesitantly and passed out.

She's not even surprised to see his not-so-human arm (it is a fully functional mechanical one and can be considered as a weapon judging from its weight and appearance - A would definitely want to have one of these in replacement of the lost one) since she was aware of the events earlier that month about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s demise and Hydra's re-emergence after talking to Phil and Daisy for a couple of hours as to what to do or who to avoid, etc. etcetera.

She would still have helped as Konoha and the other villages (despite its barriers) may also be targeted by those flying contraptions (Helicarriers).

The hobo guy, as far as Naruto can guess, did have a lot of baggage forcefully thrown and been carrying over his shoulders for the past 90 years (or was it 70 something?). Anyway, he is a man way past his time (the blonde jinchūriki did a crash course of the outside world's history upon Agent May's insistence so she knew who this man is and his connection to a certain Avenger) who was forcefully taken against his will, recaptured, tortured and brainwashed to be controlled and used as a weapon.

Kurama himself is impressed as to how the said human is still sane after everything that had happened.

Although the Asset, ah Bucky, no James Buchanan Barnes - thinks that he is broken beyond repair. That he can never be whole again. Naruto vehemently disagrees and assured him that she will do whatever she can to help him. After all, her voice did reach the most stubborn man she knew - *cough* Sasuke *cough* - and he is no different from the teme.

What those people did is unforgivable. So she's going to make sure to hunt them down and punish them in the worst ways possible. As a ninja, they don't take life for granted. An ideal that she follows diligently and wishes to protect especially the people precious to her. She also aims for peace (just what Jiraiya-sensei had wanted for the Elemental Nations and all the surrounding villages) for everyone to get along and live without any fighting. And to make a difference of course.

Sasuke himself is making his own path as he decided to take the pervy sage's mantle being Konoha's spymaster. He accepted the task voluntarily to protect the legacy Itachi left behind and to make sure that the village his older brother protected even after his death remains safe. Kabuto is still annoying for using that blasted technique - the Second should have analyzed his techniques real thoroughly before creating them - but Naruto knew he is a victim of various circumstances as well so they cannot blame him entirely. All for the sake of Konoha.

So whatever happens, Naruto will make sure that James can walk his own path again. That he may be able to dream something, for himself.

It was a self-appointed mission. She will make him smile again or die trying, dattebayo!

..

When she saved another royalty, Naruto didn't expected that the girl is like a miniature version of herself. Somewhat.

Another bullheaded young girl who wanted to prove herself. To do her part. Shuri is a promising young lady who wishes to make a difference. To open Wakanda and let the world see its beauty.

Age old traditions may have prevented it initially but with her insistence and her older brother's help, it may become a reality.

She didn't even blink when she saw James' arm or the clones and the henge. She did ask a lot of questions though. A young girl with a very bright future ahead of her. Definitely, she's keeping an eye on the young princess. Make sure her light remains untainted.

Then there's Agent Phil and his band of merry men (and women). Remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. or what was left of it. No one really knew if they'll be a able to recover after what Hyrda has done. But she did promise to lend a hand if they need it. And Naruto is certain that it is only a matter of time before they can fix themselves up.

After all, they do have additional help.

Each of the major villages has sent their most promising shinobis to be Phil's temporary crew and assist them rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.

The ideals are almost the same even if the wording used is different. To protect the peace, the country (the village) and their most precious people no matter what.

..

 _Konohagakure…_

There were a lot of questions when she came home and brought a man with her.

The council (including Tsunade) was worried but seeing her reaction after she firmly put her foot down regarding Bucky, they understood.

 _"He is important to me and I promised to keep him safe. And heal,"_ Naruto added as an afterthought. _"When I learned everything about him, what those people did,"_ Taking deep breaths, the blonde controlled her killing intent without realizing that her eyes changes into feral slits but kept their natural color - it was a first according to Kakashi and thinks that it was Naruto herself contributing to the said emotion and not the nine-tailed fox. _"I won't let them touch a single strand of his hair…"_

The entire truth about the said man is provided to the public even the brainwashing with Bucky's permission (the kill themselves was shared only to a select few of people that Naruto trusted the most).

The whole of Konoha and a number of shinobi's from the neighboring villages learned of his enhanced strength after an impromptu demonstration and they are impressed (a bit wary as well) of his skills as an assassin.

His chakra perception is something to be noted for and some thought of it as dangerous because the man may not be able to use it just like Rock Lee but also do know how to deflect and respond in kind. He is also attuned to Naruto's chakra making him susceptible to the Kyuubi's influence.

Overall, his presence wasn't doubted that much since everyone saw how happy Naruto is whenever he is around. The newcomer also show protectiveness over the young woman that calmed Iruka greatly when he saw the two together. Sasuke himself may have preferred his presence over the dobe but the blonde herself gave the teme a stink eye and a few cuss words that amuses Bucky to an extent.

Unknown to Naruto, Bucky did get a few warnings in return. The Winter Soldier scoffed in response to their threats but he knew how important Naruto is especially to his (and Bucky Barnes') life.

 _"Anyone who tries to harm her will die by my hands…"_ The Soldier promised and the killing intent he produces upon saying those words may have scared the others. Well, Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 12 (Sasuke reintegrated as per Naruto's insistence) approves and gave their full support towards the man Naruto has chosen. The woman herself may not know it but she does wear her emotions on her sleeves much to Sasuke's resigned frustration. She really is a dobe.

..

 _Wakanda…_

Finding the place itself isn't that hard. After all, she did gave Shuri her three-pronged kunai (formerly owned by her dad, the Yondaime Hokage).

The surrounding forests of the hidden kingdom (and the outside world in general) do contain unsaturated natural energy that allow her to go into sage mode with a blink of an eye. This impressed the two elder Toad Sages when Naruto summoned them to have a feel of the surrounding air.

Fukasaku-sama even looked drunk after tasting the air much to Bucky's bewilderment and blushes slightly after Shima-sama fretted over him.

The Border Tribe may have threatened them a little but Naruto know her ways and was able to convince W'Kabi to allow them to stay much to Bucky's concerned expression.

Most of the Wakandans stayed away from them but the Soldier didn't let his guard down especially when some of the tribesmen closes slightly to their current location when the children started to interact with Naruto after they saw her create multiple clones to prepare their meal.

The blonde even agrees for a spar and W'Kabi and the rest of the warriors are amazed with her agility and the small crater she made after her last attack. The next one could have decide the victor but they were interrupted when a flying jet appeared out of nowhere.

Similar to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjet which looks far more advanced than what the Soldier has seen in the past (the various aircrafts used by Hydra for his missions also pales in comparison). Immediately, he stood protectively in front of Naruto. Even without looking at her eyes, Bucky knew she rolled them over in response to his action. But she gently patted his arms and stood beside him as she intertwined their fingers, as if to assure him. The rest of their companions (they are accompanied by Shikamaru, Sakura and an ever energetic Lee) showed up as well much to W'Kabi's unsurprised gaze.

Okoye, Wakanda's General and leader of the Dora Milaje may have pushed them further away but Mia (Shuri's bestfriend slash bodyguard) who accompanied the older woman vouched for them. Naruto could not even picture the similarities after learning that the young woman is W'Kabi's little sister thus the General's sister-in-law.

 _"The princess may owe her life to us - to me. But I would never take it for granted. I do not have a motive. It's not my style. She is my friend and I am here as one, if you'll permit me…"_

Another outsider may have came after their arrival and it put everyone on the edge especially after the attempt on the king's life. Naruto took the shot meant for T'Chaka and it made her realize that she isn't bulletproof. The said action almost gave Bucky a heart attack that allowed the Soldier to take over despite the internal issues the mechanical arm is having and hunted the perpetrator almost killing him if not for Shikamaru's intervention.

Erik Stevens doesn't care the least if his actions might harm the innocent much to Naruto's ire. But the Soldier shrugged his shoulders dismissively and worried over her the most.

With T'Challa's permission, brought the man to Konoha.

Naruto convinces Erik to focus on something else (meeting with Phil and becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative to help and clean up various stuff the blonde may want to involve herself with). Perhaps another option is acceptable to him and it is a much better alternative than what Wakanda can offer.

However he will never trust the king (or the royal family in general) despite the blonde's assurances. He may tolerate the princess for a bit and can stay in the same room as T'Challa even for a few minutes but will never give his respect to the man who killed his father and abandoned him. Which is fine by the next ruler much to Okoye's disapproving look.

It was slow going and Erik may have liked the Soldier more than anyone that confuses Naruto to an extent. Huh? She knew Bucky does have the charisma and the Soldier himself is another matter. Although both personalities are protective of her wellbeing which is so weird.

And when T'Challa took the crown on his coming of age ceremony, he promised his cousin to honor his request and warnings about the rest of the world and Wakanda's potential role in it. The rest of the tribes did question his decision with M'Baku of the Jabari tribe adding a cent or two during the ritual combat. But the man persevered.

After announcing Wakanda's decision to open to the rest of the world, Naruto met with the new king and brought Erik upon his request.

 _"I bought the entire block. And Shuri will be in charge of it's development as part of Wakanda's outreach program with Nakia as our representative to the world,_ " With a smile, T'Challa glances at Erik and Naruto. The king added something that surprises her new friend judging from his dumbfounded expression. _"I will name it after uncle. Does 'Prince N'Jobu's Development Facility' sounds good?"_

With a grin, Naruto interjected cheekily. Perhaps they needed Phil's help in naming the building with another cool acronym or something. Shuri sighed dejectedly and dragged her to play with the children after T'Challa disabled their ship's cloaking mechanism.

From her interactions with these people, the blonde knew how prideful they are and despite the knowledge that Erik never grew up in Wakanda, he got its spirit. But they both heard (having enhanced senses and all that) the man quietly mumbled his gratitude. She looked at T'Challa's surprised reaction and it was priceless.

And more than enough.

A new start.

Perhaps Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations should do the same.

..

Meanwhile Bucky also took a task of his own. To become Naruto's personal shadow.

 _"If I will ever fight - I would do it by protecting you, doll."_

His mannerisms from before is resurfacing one by one and it puts a blush on Naruto's face whenever he showers her with affection (much to Hinata's amusement and the teasing between Ino and Sakura). She conceded albeit hesitantly knowing that he choose to be an ANBU on his own terms (despite her objections). Kakashi said that the man talked to him one day and asks for a favor about her.

Even if he cannot fight as a ninja, he does have the abilities of a protector according to her sensei. Years of practice with the scrawny (former) hardheaded man from Brooklyn and his skills as a ghost (he will always be the Winter Soldier no matter what) will be his tools to protect his most precious person (the punk now lies second).

And when the time comes to introduce the Elemental Nations to the world, Bucky is standing right next to her.

So she told them a story as briefly as she could. Hey, what better way to tell the world of their existence by starting small, right?

After all , she is here partly for herself and for the whole world to know of the Elemental Nations.

How they are here to be the world's added protection against the coming threats to their way of life.

Be that an enemy from within or from outer space.

..

 _Timeline:_

Day ? - Naruto met Phil Coulson and became close friends with Daisy. Was involved briefly with their activities and offered her assistance especially with infiltration missions. Respected the man and was reminded her of the Third Hokage.

Hydra emerges and destabilizes S.H.I.E.L.D. Attempted to kill Nick Fury and launches the Helicarriers to kill millions of people.

The Winter Soldier a.k.a. Bucky Barnes escapes control after the confrontation with Captain America and saved him from drowning. Was in the run for a couple of days from Hydra before Naruto found him when he is almost captured.

Day 1 - Naruto found and saved Bucky from Hydra.

After 3 months - Worked for a special mission with Agent (Director) Coulson to rescue some women being sold as sex slaves. Also met Shuri of Wakanda as one of the un(willing) victims.

In between 3rd and 6th month - Steve and the Avengers met Naruto after she stopped Hydra from taking Bucky (for the nth time after being together after a few months). They are cornered and she showed him her Nine-Tails chakra cloak for the first time.

Tracks the girl she rescued and learned that she is a princess of another 'hidden' country. Not necessarily hiding, but the world thinks differently about them. Not that Shuri or her bestfriend Mia cares.

After 6 months - Bucky arrives in Konoha and was integrated into its populace thru Naruto's help. Unknown to the blonde (being as clueless as ever), Bucky already has feelings for her and was noticed by everyone thus the threats and warnings.

Met with Shuri and got to know her brother T'Challa after arriving in Wakanda thru Mt. Myōboku.

Helped Wakanda when Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens attempted to overthrow the royal family and tried to assassinate the king for killing his father and leaving him behind.

1 year after - Kakashi and Team 8 (minus Kurenai) met with Tony and Pepper to make a deal (Stark Industries will be providing their resources to the elemental nations in preparation for opening the barriers to the world).

Naruto already took the mantle as Konoha's 7th Hokage. Her relationship with Bucky is still going strong. She and Bucky has two-month old twins named Stephen and Rebecca pampered by everyone especially Naruto's Team 7 and Iruka-sensei.

Bucky's mechanical arm replaced and was also given the cells of Hashirama Senju (similar to Naruto and Sasuke's) with skeletal bones made of Vibranium courtesy of Wakanda (Princess Shuri really insisted) for saving T'Chaka's life.

Present day - Naruto meeting the world thru United Nations. Accompanied by her ANBU guards (Bucky and teme) with Gaara and Kakashi. Wakanda also gave their support with Princess Shuri and King T'Challa's attendance.

xoxoxoxox

 **Author's notes:**  
Uh. Yeah. Blame the bunnies. I really tried, I swear. But it was hopeless though.

Anyways, thanks for checking this out.

Cheers!

P.S. I promise to work on Marco now. I already outlined what should happen and all that up until Shippūden. So yeah.

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox

 **Winter Maelstrom** **  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

xoxoxoxox

 **Summary:**  
He is running away from the world while she's walking directly towards it. Getting caught up in the wake of her turbulence is difficult to comprehend especially when she decided to become a part of his life. Whether he agrees or not.

xoxoxoxox

 **Chapter 3** **  
**  
The mysterious hobo guy slept like a log for the remainder of the day. Not that she minded at all. He deserves it really.

He did not even twitch when she touch his arm - the metal one.

Whatever they used to incapacitate him really caused his body to shut down completely.

The blonde shrugs indifferently and removes his jacket leaving his shoes, pants and shirt behind to make him more comfortable. A few of her clones already started the laundry and some prepared their meal.

After crossing out her current location on the map and selecting the next one, the blonde felt one of her scouts dispel.

"They just won't stop, huh?"

With a gleeful chuckle, Kurama expands his range and was able to locate at least 50 trained soldiers in tactical suits with a wide array of weapons. **"Tch. Such a waste,"** Nine enormous tails flips lazily in the background of her mindscape as Kurama sat on hind legs and frowned slightly after giving the actions of these pitiful humans some thought. **"Do you need these weapons or shall I destroy everything?"** **  
**  
Crossing her arms in consideration, Naruto tapped her foot as she looked at her guest's slumbering form, _"Seal it. We can have Shikamaru to look at those things later especially that gizmo they used on him."_

 ** _"I wonder how dangerous this human is for them to procure such manpower just to capture him…"_** ** _  
_** _  
_ _"Who cares,"_ Huffing, the blonde mentally rolled her eyes towards her friend and took a few change of clothes. _"You can make additional clones if needed."_

With a grin, Kurama cuts off their connection and started 'playing' with their uninvited intruders.

Who knew making a blood clone will allow the fox to have his own physical body (albeit temporarily) thus having the option to interact with her personally outside the seal. Kind of convenient as he got the chance to experience living normally. And have fun (he did promise not to terrorize humans which is a plus so they're good on that front).

With a fond smile, she shook her head in amusement upon hearing Kurama's boisterous laughter thru their bond and texted a 'friend' to update him of her next destination. Perhaps keep the not-so mysterious guy to herself for the meantime and avoid giving the agent an aneurysm or whatnot since they are still in the process of sorting out the mess these Hydra people had caused.

Glancing at her newest companion one more time, Naruto move a few strands of his hair away from his face. One could not really see it but if you look closely enough, his face shows weariness in them.

Like he haven't slept for a while.

As if he is tired of everything. Even living.

Maybe she needed to confirm a few things with Daisy-chan. To make sure she's doing this right and not to endanger his life further. Hopefully the female agent won't tell anyone about it. Even her superior.

 ** _"Just tell her it is a favour of some sort. Like you are curious on who this man is or how big of a threat Hydra are…"_**

 _"Sometimes I wonder how smart you really are, Kura-chan."_

 _ **"Oh please, of course I am great. What do you expect?"**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _"An enormous ego?"_

 _ **"Shut the hell up you brat!"**_ _ **  
**_

.  
.

The Asset jolted awake and raises his left arm as if to defend himself. Looking around, what he saw isn't what he expected.

It is not a lab or the chair itself.

Or even a containment unit designed to hold him when he tries to fight back.

The room is bare yet comfortable. Typical to those in drive through motels found in the highway.

Taking a deep breath, he stood shakily feeling his body (or the remaining weapons in his person) wondering where the rest of his stuff is.

His stolen jacket and the backpack is at the top of the dresser with a fresh set of clothes beside it.

Walking closely towards it, he smelled something appetizing. But he isn't sure if the food is for him. However, its been a while since he last ate. So he took a mouthful of bread and drank the soup greedily. Who knows when his next meal will be.

He wonders about the woman in the alley. His first thought was that she is a figment of his imagination.

A dream.

Or is she one of them? No, no. She doesn't feel like one.

The men Hydra sent to capture him was also surprised at her sudden arrival. They, alongside him, felt fear when she directed her gaze at them after she looked at his face.

He must have looked pathetic enough for her to help him. Clenching his fists, the Asset ate the last crumb and finishes the entire pitcher not minding the mess he made to himself.

Taking his new clothes, he immediately removes his old shirt when the door to the room opens.

"Oops! I'm sorry for barging in. I thought you are still sleeping and I…" Naruto stutters an apology as she tries to look away giving the man his privacy. But she did saw the scars along the edges of the shoulder where the mechanical arm is connected. It was like… he tried to rip it off himself. Huh?

The man hastily wore the shirt but it kind of stuck in between one of the metal plates. The woman tried to hide her smile and approaches carefully. She held her hand cautiously a few feet away from him.

"Need some help with that?"

Trying to wrestle with the shirt, the Asset stops when they heard a slight rip. Nodding minutely, he turned his back and tenses slightly. His back is exposed. It doesn't feel right. Move. He needs to-

The woman sighed and walked in front of him where he can see both of her hands and tugs the offending piece of garment allowing him to free the arm.

She observes him silently as he steps further back and wore his jacket.

"Thanks," A croaked whisper. His voice rough from disuse but hopefully she heard his gratitude. For everything she has done.

The woman frowned when he took his meager belongings and walk towards the main door of her hotel room.

Crossing her arms, she followed slowly behind him and watches his stunned reaction as he is greeted by a roomful of shadow clones doing various tasks who all stopped and return his gaze curiously.

"Wow! He does looks taller."

"Ooh, he's cute. Way better looking than the teme."

"Ugh! Stop thinking of that bastard, you blonde bimbo!"

"You're blonde too. Idiot!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shush!"

Facepalming, Naruto grunted and her kage bunshins return to their respective tasks while the others giggle to themselves. Seriously, they are like an extension of Kurama's craziness.

"Right. Ignore them please," She gestured at the sofa and sat on the farther end and left the closest one to her guest hoping that he'll give her the chance to make the offer. "So, where are you going next?"

Silently, he sat but did not respond.

"Well, if you got nowhere else to go, you can always come with me," The man looked uncertain and his knuckle white with strain. However she already made the decision whether the world agrees or not. Even him. "I mean what I said. I can help you…"

"Hydra."

"We can… Wait, what?"

With a firm set of his jaws, the Asset looked at her in warning as if to convey the dangers in her offer.

"They do not care even if you are a woman. They will kill you. I can't drag you into…"

One of the clones decided to choke on herself at that exact moment and dispels after the clone beside her tapped her back rather forcefully.

All eyes went on the said clone and she whistles innocently while continuing on her task.

Laughing out loud at their interaction, Naruto tries to control her chuckle seeing her guest's startled reaction and the rest of her clones mutter to themselves in a similar manner.

"Your 'friends' already sent a few last night, while you are resting," Alarmingly, he gazes at her looking for any sign of injury as she pointed at the scroll on the coffee table and crosses her legs to make herself more comfortable in her seat while taking note of his reaction. "Kurama already handled them, so you got nothing to worry about." Tapping her chin, the blonde added as an afterthought, "We also took their weapons and their gears."

"What? H-how?"

With a smile, she sat straighter and looked at him in the eyes, "Because I am Naruto Uzumaki." Even if he doesn't know what that means, she will make him understand. "And with that said, want to come with me and have an adventure of a lifetime?"

Dumbfounded, the Asset- no his name is James Barnes, he is…

"It'll be fun, trust me?"

.  
.

Aside from Daisy's research and the files she gathered from the info dump, Naruto heard everything else from the man himself.

A confirmation.

Snippets of a life he barely remembers. Memories of a past long forgotten.

A friend - no, a brother - he tried to kill.

He could not even look at himself in the mirror for the shame he felt after remembering everything Hydra made him do.

All the lives he took.

The sufferings he had caused.

Understandingly, Naruto took him in her arms. He just started to accept her touch after a month or so.

Her comfort.

Damn Hydra. They will burn. She will make sure of that, believe it!

So she gave him a hug. And lets him  
cry. To let it all out.

Even Kurama has no mocking words for the human's momentary weakness. He also knew how to be used as a weapon - courtesy of Madara and Obito's doing thank you very much - because yes, he was made one as well.

So she did her best to make him feel better.

To remind him that he's also a human being even if he got this fancy cybernetic arm and ninja-like skills he never asked for.

He even questions her why she stayed with him after another close encounter with his pursuers. They are currently en route to their next destination at the time while mending the bullet wounds he'd gotten for shielding her with a few healing jutsus she learned as per Sakura's incessant nagging (she'll definitely work those out later). Despite his 'other' ability to heal fast, the man has no qualms in throwing his own life away.

"Hmm? Well, I like being with you," With a fond smile, pokes at his abs and lays beside him as she intertwine their fingers (for whatever reason, she loves touching his artificial arm). "And life is way more exciting now that you are a part of it," Naruto grinned widely while ignoring Kurama's cough that sounded like 'adrenaline junkie'.

So when they got cornered (again) and saw his eyes after an internal battle from his own self (she can bet all of Gama-chan's remaining content that he plans to sacrifice himself for her sake), Naruto drags his face down and kisses him full in the lips (wait, what was that for, you pervert!), stood to her full height and allowed Kurama's chakra to envelop her completely.

Yes, she obliterated everyone standing in her way that tried to take him away (Bucky is her friend and she'll protect him  
no matter what) and showed these suckers that he is under her protection. That she will kill anyone who even dares to touch him.

A warning.

.  
.

After meeting up with the Avengers, particularly his best friend -er Captain America, Naruto is greeted by a warm hug.

Bucky held her tight and the blonde returns his embrace with one of her own. He rarely shows his affection so she got to take chances like this and savor it.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah."

With one last squeeze, she laughed when he nuzzled her hair. Patting him behind his back, he blushed when he realizes his actions especially when he looked at her lips. Grinning mischievously, she drags him one more time by the collar of his hoodie and caught his eyes.

She closes hers after feeling his breath on her face and his lips a scant away. With just one nudge, she'll be able to taste him again. Anticipation bubbling in her chest when he cradled her cheek and felt his hooded gaze as one thumb traces her whisker marks.

Thankfully, Kurama is in his own body playing with the new weapons they acquired. She could not handle another teasing after her earlier action. Bravery is something she rarely possess especially when dealing with her emotions.

"Naruto, I…"

"Just kiss me, will you?" Seriously, this man is always mindful of his actions around her. His mannerisms from before resurfacing slowly one by one even if he rarely notices them.

Smiling fondly at her (she already captured the moment of his first real laugh thanks to Daisy-chan and Agent Simmons' camera suggestion), he kisses her gently. Not what she had in mind so she took the initiative (she's a badass Kami-forsaken kunoichi damn it) and deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth and it made her insides flip over and do their own happy dance. Not that she understand anything about what these thoughts are quite clearly unlike Sakura and the others. Well, whatever.

A feeling of accomplishment on her part when she heard his contented sigh as they parted and his forehead touching her own.

Hesitantly Bucky releases his hold but never lets her hand go (just like what she did earlier). Naruto knew that if it is up to her, she'll kiss him forever.

"So, where to next, doll?"

For now, this is more than enough.

.  
.

He ignored the looks that came his way when Naruto drags him towards her favorite restaurant.

"Ramen is the food of the gods. I swear you're gonna like it!" She is bubbling with excitement. Her smile, contagious.

With a quirk of his lips, he lets himself be pulled into a small establishment where he saw an old man who greeted his Naruto with a cheerful welcome. Another came from behind the curtains and saw an older woman carrying a child at her back who is sleeping soundly.

Naruto squealed in delight seeing the child and hugs the woman affectionately mindful of the babe. The ramen cook stares at him quite seriously while using his large butcher knife to slice some ingredients.

The Soldier prepares for battle as his left arm re-calibrates itself. So he-

"Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan, I present to you my very good friend Bucky Barnes. Buck-o, these are two parts and a half of my most favorite people in the village!"

"And here I thought we are your favorite?" Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi blurted out hurtfully while showing Naruto his sad puppy eyes as he entered the stall. He was followed by the pink-haired medic Sakura who sighed at their antics especially when the blonde tugs and hugs him closer towards her person while giving her former sensei a stink eye.

Bucky can also sense a few others surrounding the area since their village leader decided to join them for lunch. But the Soldier knew they are there for someone else.

Their interaction is quite brief as the other woman tried to include him in their conversation. But Naruto anticipated it and diverts her attention away. The Hokage, noticing her antics, laughs in amusement with his own bowl already empty. Interesting.

He also could not wait to see the other teammate. The one that tried to kill her in the past.

Her best friend.

"So, what accommodation was provided to you?" Kakashi asks curiously while reading a weird looking book.

"Nah. I cancelled the request. He's bunking in with me…" Busy with her noodles, the blonde answered on his behalf.

"WHAT!? Why would you do that?" The other woman exclaims in surprise. The chef and his daughter are oblivious to their discussion as if they already knew the outcome with their knowing looks.

And as much as he appreciate their concern, he would rather stand guard and make sure his Naruto is safe. Hidden from their gazes, her hand patted his gently as if to calm his thoughts.

"We've been sleeping together for the past 6 months. And he is familiar with my presence," His blonde kunoichi explained while giving them a pointed look. "Separating us won't do him any good as he is still recovering from his 'ordeals'. I happen to know how to calm him if he has another nightmare," Picking up her chopsticks, Naruto gave them a wordless warning just in case and started a new topic. "Now, you were saying about Gaara visiting the village for the upcoming chūnin exams. When will he be arriving?"

.  
.

That night, they went to bed with her in his arms as part of their nightly routine. He almost cannot sleep without her that if his former handlers knew - they will probably give him another beating or even another wipe.

"Stop thinking," Drowsily Naruto kissed him on his bare chest and felt him grumble pleasantly in response. Chuckling, she snuggled into his embrace further and sighed contentedly. Her orange toad printed pajamas a stark opposite of his black ones as their legs tangled within her sheets. His body heat a comfort the blonde jinchūriki cannot live without nowadays.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

Petting her hair, Bucky didn't responded but held her closer.

"If you're not comfortable here, we can always leave," The blonde said as she wipes his worry away with her hands gently cradling his face. Her affection puts his mangled soul at ease.

"It's alright. I really don't mind…"

He can also understand their concerns.

He is an unknown who has lots of enemies that wanted his head or what's inside of it. And she might get caught in the process because she just wouldn't leave his side.

Frowning to herself, the woman leans forward and placed her head near his heart. Regardless of the chaos the said man feels within, his heartbeat remains steady. If it wasn't for the arm calibrating, she will never notice his anxiety.

"I am serious when I offered my help that day," Naruto mumble as sleep tries to take her consciousness away. She do need to reassure him no matter what. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe…" She may think of it as a dream but Bucky got this weird look in his eyes. "You are precious to me, Bucky…," His hand continues to pet her hair that didn't stop her exhaustion to finally take over her mind and body. "My precious… doll faced assassin… hmm…"

Tenderness overwhelming him, Bucky let his emotions show after hearing her light snore.

The bruises from their earlier training already fading away.

 ** _"You worry too much."_** Kurama's voice echoed inside his head. He no longer wonders how the sentient fox get a hold of his mind ever since he talked to him that day. He don't even have to worry about the triggers since the nine-tailed bijuu is making sure that his mind and consciousness remain safe from any control Hydra can impose on him. **_"Let my kit handle these people and just focus on your healing."_**

One blood red eye opens and stared at him.

Weirdly enough the man's mindscape looks like the sewers Naruto's own used to have before the war.

Shrugging indifferently, the former assassin walks toward Kurama's snout and touches his nose _._ "I still don't understand why you're here and not with her?"

 **"I don't even understand it myself,"** Tails flicking lazily as the fox tried to analyze the abnormality of the situation. **"I tend to ignore the anomalies that happens whenever something unexpected came along with every decision she made."** Grinning as he showed sharp canines, Kurama poked the former soldier on his forehead and kicked him out of his mindscape. **"Now go away and let me sleep."**

Bucky rubs his temple while mildly cursing the tailed bijuu in Russian - a language he grew comfortable with over the past few weeks regardless of its origins (Naruto and Shikamaru was taught the basics as well although the genius himself is fluent enough that can even impress a native speaker and that he just loves how his blonde mostly mangle the words). Ignoring the fox's teasing laughter, he adjusted Naruto's head and placed her gently on their pillow with a light kiss on her eyebrows that earned a small whisper of his name which made him smile.

Cranking his muscles up to start up his day, he noticed a toad wearing a bowler hat staring towards him while it munches on the candies his blonde placed on the coffee table.

"Yo! Wazzup?"

Raising his own hand in greeting, the amphibian continues to devour its treats.

"Is Naruto-hime still sleeping?"

As he doesn't know how to respond, he nodded politely.

"Ah, haven't encountered a talking summon before?"

Frowning in response, Bucky shook his head.

"Figures…" Before the toad can finish the last of the sweets, another puff of smoke was heard and a bigger toad appeared beside him.

"Why are you taking so long, idiot?" The newcomer is wearing a haori with a bandana tied on its head.

"Well, I cannot deliver the message without the recipient's knowledge, correct?"

"Ugh! Oyaji should have sent Gomatsu." The smaller toad pops its tongue out in response. Finally noticing his presence, the older toad bows its head in greeting. "Hello there, I am Genki and this is my little brother Garu," The toad introduces and held its hands towards him while the younger one waves. Unsure of what to do, he held his arm and shakes the toad's hands with his fingers.

Both toads notice the cybernetic arm and the smaller toad's eyes sparkled.

"Ooh, shiny."

"What you guys doing here?" Thankfully his Naruto finally woke up and asks the two. The blonde kisses Bucky's cheeks on her way to the kitchen while patting the smaller toad's head.

"Ah, Shima-sama wanted to see you…" Garu answered as he finishes the last candy.

This prompted Bucky to take another bag of sweets from the drawer and gave it to the older toad who beams at him in gratitude. He smiled in response and Naruto laughs from the counter opposite him.

"She also wanted you to bring him."

Oh.

.  
.

Meeting the toad sages is totally unexpected. A giant wrinkly old toad and two smaller ones.

Even the rest of the surviving jinchūrikis have something to say of some sort regarding him.

While ignoring the reaction of the people who personally knows her, Bucky felt so at home in Naruto's village that he no longer needed to hide.

After what Naruto has done for him, he learned to accept his fate. Perhaps he is thankful as well because it led the two of them to one another.

A blessing.

And when he met Uchiha Sasuke, Bucky knew he needed to make a point. The former avenger smirks in response and accepted the challenge.

Despite the disadvantage of not being able to mould chakra, the Winter Soldier gave Sasuke a very good fight that impresses everyone especially Kakashi and Tsunade. Even the wound Sasuke got from the spar puts a smile on the teme's face regardless of Karin's freak out.

And much to Naruto's amazement, the two men became friends. Not as close as what he and Steve shares or even the bond between her and Sasuke itself. But it is something.

And for that, the blonde is thankful.

So when the day to take the hat came (Kakashi-sensei insists that he's getting old), she got cold feet and disappeared for a few hours before the announcement. No one, not even Sasuke or Hinata can find her.

But Bucky did.

Without any questions, he took her in his arms and held her tight. After a few minutes of enjoying each other's company in silence without any interference from the others (Bucky knew they are always being watched especially inside the confines of the village), he returned the question she once asked him before.

"If you are not ready, you can always decline the position for now and accept later…"

Giving her response that is stifled by his chest since she burrowed further into it, Bucky sighed and releases his hold despite the small whining noise she made.

He could see that she is trying to hold back her tears. Both hands colder than his mechanical one.

Despite the appetite she possesses (which amuses him greatly), she's light as a feather and carried her under their favourite tree. The very same tree found in their shared mindscape which Kurama now occupies.

Patience is something he is good at so he waited for her to speak up. He didn't need to wait long though.

"To become a Hokage, it was always been my dream…," Naruto clenched her fists and he tried to pry her fingers out to avoid hurting herself. "To be recognized and accepted by the village. And yet, for whatever reason - I am terrified. What if I fail? What if-"

"Questions won't have any answers unless we face each and every obstacles heads on," Bucky stated as he gently cradled and raises her face to look at her directly in the eyes. "You may think of this as insignificant, but you are the bravest woman I know, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You only say that because you like me," Pouting in response, his blonde scowls at his words.

Chuckling, the assassin (technically former, but who cares) answers in a light tone, "There is more to what I feel for you than just 'like' Naruto. Besides, if you are scared, it means that you are more than ready."

"That doesn't makes sense you know."

"Nothing really does," With a smile, he stood and gently set her down so that he can fix her clothes. For that special day, she's wearing her favorite color (a bit muted in shade unlike the bright colored jacket she wore in her youth) with black capri pants and flat kunoichi sandals (she even tried to wear a heeled one so that her height will improve next to him - but that didn't work out and he'd rather see her bare feet than feel her struggle). Her long blonde locks (which she kept long in remembrance of her mother's) are loose with a black scrunchie tying it together at the end.

"Well?"

Hitting him in the chest, she took his metal hand and places it on top of her chest, calming the beat of her own racing heart. "What a pathetic way to start my first day as a Hokage, huh?"

With a teasing smirk, Bucky closes in and captured her lips with a kiss. Just like the first time, it was gentle and slow. But he knew what she likes and did not even initiate the act even if he want to. Angling his head slightly, he tilted her face and saw her slit-like pupils. Oops?

 **"You're a bastard."** Her voice thick with emotions.

Of want and hunger.

Grin widening, his nose nuzzled her cheek and replied in a voice he almost didn't recognize. He would not even wonder if his own eyes mirror hers as well - slitted with his grayish blue a shade lighter, **"But I'm your bastard, hmmm…"**

With an acknowledging hum, Naruto crushes her mouth towards his. This time, her kiss is more fulfilling than what he gave her earning a shuddering groan from his chest with their grip tightening around each other's body.

And as much as he wanted to devour her and finally stake his claim (even if is she is willing), he did promise them to do right by her. Hesitantly, he lets her go.

With a sigh, he kissed her forehead and tugs her towards the village's direction.

"Today is your inauguration, remember?"

"Pfft."

"It'll be fun, trust me?"

"Now you're telling me, dattebayo!"

.  
.

When the toad sages of Mt. Myōboku gave their permission, Naruto and Bucky with Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee went through their dimension (a bit of sightseeing especially for Lee who could never have his own summons) and arrives in Wakanda after tracing the marker she gave the princess.

Despite the way these people lives, the men of the tribe (easily identifiable by those nice looking cloaks) has weapons that scratches a portion of Bucky's cybernetic arm causing its earlier 'problem' to reoccur.

Unintentionally releasing Kurama's anger, Naruto calmed down after Bucky touches her.

"And here I thought you've outgrown your temper, you troublesome woman." Sticking her tongue out towards Shikamaru as one of her clones gave him their meal. The blonde also knew that the leader of this particular tribe, W'Kabi (looks like there are more weirder names than Kumo's Raikage A and her fellow jinchūriki Killer B), isn't even surprised when the others came rushing towards them from the forest. Even if she is their leader, they knew their priorities and surrounded her when the kyuubi's chakra cloak surrounds her person, each with suppression seals she designed herself to stop her rampage.

Despite the short circuiting of the arm, Bucky took her in his good arm and calmed her immediately much to Sakura's amusement and Lee's ever youthful cheer.

With Okoye's reluctant approval and Mia's backing, they are brought into the city to meet the royal family and finally met with Shuri after a few months of texting one another.

The said girl squeals in delight.

But as soon as she sighted Bucky clutching his arm, the princess drags him into her lab with Mia and Lee accompanying them. Naruto stayed to finally meet Wakanda's elusive leader, T'Chaka.

As headstrong as the teme, Naruto would have yelled at him if it wasn't for Sakura's reprimanding look. Thankfully the son himself, T'Challa, is far more accommodating than the father. Perhaps he had heard what she is to his little sister.

When she notice a sniper beam (it was faint and clearly unnoticeable due to the king's clothes), she immediately switches location with the said man and surrounded herself with Kurama's chakra. It wasn't enough though as the bullet penetrated the cloak.

Damn. That hurts.

She didn't even noticed what happened next as the fox also freaked out as well. But from what Sakura told her after she regained consciousness, Bucky's 'other' personality resurfaces and hunted the shooter. If it wasn't for Shikamaru's intervention, Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens should be dead by now.

Seems like the king is hiding some skeletons in his closet unknown to everyone except for Zuri, the royal advisor.

So with T'Challa's permission, brought the man to Konoha.

Not that she's trying to recruit him. His words did remind her of a friend's obstacle. Things they wanted to change with the world.

So she arranges a meeting with Director Phil Coulson and lets him talk to Erik. Convinces him that there is another way.

The man even spends some time with Bucky. And yeah.

Along with teme, the trio got along fine much to her bewilderment. Kurama laughs at her reaction when she saw the three joking with one another. Well, the morbid kind.

So after T'challa took the crown, he requested Konoha's presence (and the cousin himself) to witness his announcement in opening Wakanda's doors to the outside world.

And that he will honor Erik's father and his dreams to help their people from every corner of the planet.

That's why she decided - along with everyone else's - to open their own doors and provide their assistance to anyone who needs it.

After all, if they stand together, they are strong. Hell yeah, dattebayo!

xoxoxoxox

 **Author's notes:**  
Uh. No comment.

I swear. This is the last one. I think. :)

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxox


End file.
